Fairy Tales
by RobinsReckoning
Summary: Being a hero is like being in a fair tale... It looks awesome, everyone wants to be a part of it, and the good guys always win, but really, it's a sick, messed up story that doesn't always have a happy ending... T because I'm probably going to ruin your childhood. Sorry.


**Warning: please do not read if you value your childhood. This could probably ruin it. Also mentions of rape.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or any of the Brothers Grimm stories, or any of the old versions of fairy tales. You know what, I don't even own the new versions.**

* * *

There were still many things M'gann had to learn about earth's culture. Sure, she had watched T.V. shows and read many books, but watching and reading some is very different from experiencing it.

Princesses, it appeared, were not one of M'gann's stronger subjects.

She found this out during a mission. There had been an attack on a primary school, and the team had been sent to help. 'I can't believe anyone could be so horrible as to hurt children!' The Martian thought as searched for the missing children. The men who had attacked the school had been caught, but there had been lots of damage done to the place and some kids were still unaccounted for. She stopped at one of the preschool classrooms, where she knew Robin was searching. She heard the cries of a young girl and the groans of effort from her team mate.

"Robin! Do you need help?" She called, floating into the room. Part of the wall had collapsed in, landing in a position that could easily trap a small child. Robin was currently trying to move it.

"Yeah, I need you to hold this so I can get her out. You still okay?" He said the last part in a much softer tone, directing it to the young girl who must be trapped underneath the broken section of wall. M'gann used her telekinesis to hold it up, and Robin pulled the girl out. She looked only four or five years old, with blonde hair in two ponytails on either side of her head, and bright green eyes. She was radiating fear, her tiny body shaking slightly so even Robin could see it clear as day light. He knelt down, and because he was already so short this made the girl about an inch taller than him.

"Are you okay little princess?" Robin gave her a brilliant smile, which she returned.

"I am now, cause you restcu- restcud, um, saved me from my castle. That makes you my Prince Charming!" She giggled, throwing her arms around a calm Robin. He cackled too, standing up and shifting her so he was carrying her in a more comfortable position.

"Oh really? And just which princess are you?" He started to walk out, and M'gann followed quickly, happy to follow with such positive energy coming off both of them.

"I'm sleeping beauty!" M'gann froze. Had that child just said what she thought she said? She remembered reading a very old story about a 'sleeping beauty' and she had been horrified at it. How would a child as young as she know it? And why on earth old she want to be her?

"_We've found three, we're missing one more. Anyone had any luck?_" Conner's thoughts interrupted her own, and she focused again. She would question Robin later.  
"_It's alright, Miss M and I got the other one. We'll meet up soon_."

* * *

"Robin?" M'gann asked hesitantly, looking up from the dinner she was preparing. The entire team was in the kitchen as well, but she was too curious to put if off any longer. It had been hours since the mission. Robin, who had been talking to a full-mouthed Wally, stopped to look at her.

"What's up Miss M?" He grabbed an apple from the fridge, taking a bite and chewing while her waited for her to continue.

"You remember that little girl? The one who said she wanted to be sleeping beauty?"

"Yes. What about her?"

"Why would she want such a horrible thing?" The team, minus Robin, became silent. Robin, on the other hand, started laughing. The green skinned girl frowned.

"Why is that funny? It is a horrible story."

"Um, babe, sorry to break it to you, but it's really not. I don't know what version you read, but..." Wally replied, as Robin was too busy laughing. It took another minute to compose himself, before answering.

"You've only read the really old version, haven't you?" He already knew the answer to that, but it gave him time to wipe away his tears.

"What's the 'really old' version?" Artemis asked, leaning against the counter top. Robin grinned.

"Gather round my children, it's story time!" he snickered.

"You do realise you are the youngest here, right?" Wally said, though he moved ever so slightly closer.

"Supey's only a few months-"

"Not the point-"

"Get on with the story," Artemis snapped, more at Wally to shut up then to Robin to actually start.

"Alright, so you guys know the basic beginning part. Bad thing happened, she falls asleep for a century, yahda yahda yahda, and in the kid-friendly version, prince comes, give her a kiss, she wakes up and the whole happily ever after thing. Now the old version is a bit different. The prince sees her, and he likes what he sees, if you know what I mean. Fast forwards down the track a bit, she's got two kids, who she gave birth to while she was still asleep. She doesn't wake up until one of them sucks on her finger. So kid version, which is the one you guys know, is kiss and happily ever after, real version, we got rape, child birth, and awoken by a kid sucking on your finger."

Robin took another bite of his apple, ignoring everyone who was watching him in shock horror. He grinned, rolling the apple down his arm and then popping it back up when it hit the inside of his elbow. He caught it easily, then said,"You should hear Snow White! If you guys think this is gross, do yourselves a favour and never read the Brothers Grimm stories." And he walked off, a bit more swagger to his step than usual as he left the team behind in shock.

* * *

"How was the mission, Master Dick?"

"Great Alfred. None of the kids got hurt badly, we caught all the bad guys and were home with enough time to get a report in to Bruce and still get dinner started at a reasonable hour. So all in all, a good day." He took one of the freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and put the still hot treat into his mouth. Even with his mouth full, he couldn't keep the massive grin off his face.

"May I ask what is so amusing?"

"Oh nothing. I just decided to tell the team a fairy tale, that all." He finished the cookie, walking towards the library. His fingers brushed the spines of the many, many books, until he got to the one her wanted. Pulling out the slightly worn book, he took up his perch on top of one of the smaller book shelves (most of them were floor to ceiling, but one or two were a couple of feet off).

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Alfred came into the library, about to turn off the fight and head off for bed, when he saw an unusual site. Or at least, it should be unusual. Dick was sprawled out along the ground, fast asleep, face in a book. Alfred expertly replace the hardcover book with a soft pillow, spreading a blanket over him to try and make him more comfortable. When he was happy with it, he put the book away. As he removed his hand, he saw the name on the side.

Brothers Grimm.

* * *

**Please review! It makes my world go round! Well, that and food.**

**cookies for you all**

**(::)**

**rasins for people who don't review**

**chocolate for those who do!**


End file.
